Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 3 - Restrained, KimRon
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 3 - Restrained, Kim/Ron


There were only a few ways to make Kim Possible angry, but the ordinary, every-day superheroine didn't think one of them could happen to her while she was in bed, let alone with her legs spread.

After a tedious and exhausting day, both at work and college, all she wanted was a quick fix, and if there was one person who could satisfy that definition, as well as her needs, it was Ron Stoppable.

And yet, despite the barrage of hungry kisses she planted all over him, on the way to their dorm, and the record time in which she disrobed herself in front of him, he remained calm and patient, reacting with the gentlest of moves. In her mind, they were already rutting like two horny cats on the roof for the third time, but in reality, Ron hasn't even taken off his hoodie, taking his time to pepper her legs with butterfly kisses. No amount of her moans and comments, steadily losing subtlety, could hasten him.

\- Now, now, KP, I remember how angry you've been last time I went a bit overboard...

\- No, Ron, please, I mean it! I need you! - Kim groaned, flailing her arms.

His kisses were slow. Infuriatingly slow. Mind-boggling slow. And what was worse, none of them helped her with the boiling, throbbing itch she felt between her legs that has been building up inside her since morning.

No matter how much she tried pushing or pressing him, Ron continued his caresses exactly the way he wanted, and at this point Kim wasn't entirely sure if he was toying with her, or has taken her words from their last time too seriously. It was true, during their last night, they have frolicking was a bit... excessive, and Kim might have scolded him a bit by his eagerness. But now, with the need growing inside her, she wished she hasn't said those words.

Suddenly, out of nowhere she felt his breath tingling with the droplets of her cum decorating her sex, when his mouth hovered over her yearning folds. She gasped, her muscles stiffened, twisting her body, and she braced herself, waiting for his next move.

And then he kissed her other hip.

Of course he was toying with her. Kim fell to the pillows, letting out moan after moan, while her body writhed, waiting for the moment of fulfilment that so far was getting further and further away.

She could overpower him, easily: wriggle her fingers out of the lock of his, keeping her hands at bay, pull him to the ground, head-lock him with her legs, and ride him until she was satisfied, any way she wanted... but that was not the way they did it. Kim knew very well that the longer she waits, the better the result will be. But at the same, even her patience had troubles confronted with the extraordinary heat and need that was electrifying every nerve of her body.

Defeated and desperate, caught between two series of his kisses, Kim let out a soft plea.

\- Ron... Please...

The tone of her mewl caught Ron's attention. He stopped his journey alongside her thighs, and met her eyes. While he could see the impatience painted all over her grimaced face, Kim could only spot the calm, flirtatious gleam in his eyes, as he leaned over her. With her wrists free from his grip, she has almost momentarily leaped into his arms, but Ron was faster again, perhaps because his mind wasn't as hazed with almost primal lust as hers.

\- Come on, Kim, tell me what you want. - He asked, struggling with her hands fighting to free themselves.

\- You. - she wheezed - I want you, Ron, stop playing with me...

\- So you are *not* angry for the last time...? - he raised his brow.

Kim wanted to answer, but a sharp moan escaped her mouth when Ron's length brushed her wet folds, sending the signals Kim's been dying to feel for the last minutes.

\- Kim, I need an answer...

\- No, I'm not! - she cried, her body twitching and flailing, which only made the accidental caresses caused by their sexes touching worse - I'm completely fine...

\- Yeah, but I still need permission...

But Kim had enough. She wriggled out of Ron's grip, cupped his face and brought him as close to hers as possible, and with a needy, desperate voice she whispered the words Ron's been wanting to hear all that evening.

\- Ron... you can go bananas.

Kim's eyes went wide when the world around her spun as her boyfriend toppled and pinned her to the bed. She let out a loud howl when the tip of Ron's cock brushed her wet opening, followed by a satisfied moan once she realised it wasn't part of Ron's teasing. Her boyfriend's hips worked tirelessly to fill her each time he pounded her, though this time, Kim had some control over his actions. With her arms and legs clutched tightly around his torso, she moved her hips to help Ron give her a hundred percent of his effort. With each minute of their rutting, Kim's legs moved higher and higher, until they could rest safely on Ron's shoulders, allowing him to bury himself as deep as possible. Though she was once again locked and immobilised by that move, there was only one direction her position could lead to, and both Kim and Ron knew what it was.

Thanks to Ron's prolonged tongue work, Kim's orgasm came swiftly, crashing through her body in series of short, but powerful spasms. She let out yelp after yelp, dissipating all the energy and need that has been building inside her, coating her lover's cock each time her walls spasmed around him.

Once this happened, Ron changed his position and grabbed the athletic cheerleader by her waist, using it as a leverage for the series of his final thrusts that only seemed to speed up in intensity with each, sweet word of encouragement spilled from Kim's mouth.

\- Come on, Ron, I know you can do it...

And in the end, he could. He let out a mighty, though still remarkably high-pitched roar and he buried himself inside Kim one last time, flooding her with burst after burst of his cum. But just when she though he was finished, he pulled out, spraying the rest of his seed on her thighs and neatly-trimmed bush above her well-used sex.

Wheezing after the sudden rush of action, Ron tried not to collapse, and instead just half-sunk over Kim, supporting himself onto his left arm. He raised his head and opened his eyes to marvel at Kim's satisfied face, already feeling her lips closing on his, but instead, he was met with half-amazed and half-terrified grimace, which was explained at once when he realised that her features were buried under thick layers of his cum.

It became evident that his last few spurts might have been a tad more powerful than he - and Kim - expected. Streaks of white decorated Kim's belly, breast, and face, and Kim was able to marvel at the mess with her eyes wide-opened, since Ron's last shot has somehow landed right between them.

Slowly, she moved her head up, which caused a long strand of his cum to split into two, one part landing directly onto her tongue as she just opened her mouth, preventing her scolding from reaching Ron's ears too soon.

\- Eh... too much again? - Ron asked sheepishly, remembering the cause of Kim's anger at the end of their last date.

\- I think I'll just have to get used to it. - she mumbled, swiping Ron's sticky cum from her cheeks - At least this time I won't have to deep-clean anything.

\- I though you wanted to do it on that cheerleader outfit! - Ron protested. - And besides, I was playing Zorpox, he'd do that to his subjects... wouldn't he?

\- Well, as long as you keep funding them. - she winked, still cleaning up with the cloth her boyfriend handed her.

\- Eh, sorry, KP. I'll try to, uh, give you a warning next time. - he mumbled - Though I think I will need to warn myself too.

With her face mostly cleaned, Kim rose to her knees, half-sitting at her bed, and embraced her boyfriend in a long and slow kiss, so different from her ravenous behaviour that jump-started this night. Their kiss lasted, and with each second, Ron understood what Kim meant far better than if she had managed to articulate it.

And then, with a single push, she toppled him, and locked his arms on both sides of his body with her hands, while she positioned herself over his cock.

\- Ron, do you want to see what I mean by "restrained"?


End file.
